


There's comfort in the bottom of a swimming pool

by notcooljimmysteve



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljimmysteve/pseuds/notcooljimmysteve
Summary: But then this kid came along with that hair and that grin and those god damn eyes that followed him everywhere and Even said to himself "what if?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is just a lame sort of rambling I felt like I needed to write at least smt abt this tv show bc it's killing me a little bit
> 
> Title is from swimming pool by the front bottoms  
> Unbeta'd so there might b some mistakes.

Even likes Isaks hair. Likes running his hands through it and musing it and playing with it, just getting little strands and pulling on them. Isak winces when he pulls too hard but then he looks at Even and smiles with those bright gappy teeth and wide eyes and Even always knows he's kidding. 

There's an intensity in his face that Even will probably never be able to get over. Isaks glances feel a little like a barb striking the back of his neck, right where the skin is most tender. 

Sonja is nice. She's just always there, a warm hand on the base of his spine.  
She's lasted a while and no one else has lasted this long. No one has survived Even and his moods and his inspirational, let's make a four course dinner days and go for a hike up a mountain or his fuck you I'm never leaving this bed or changing my week old tshirt days. No one but Sonja and he feels like he owes her that, he owes himself that. He needs the stability. 

But then this kid came along with that hair and that grin and those god damn eyes that followed him everywhere and Even said to himself "what if?" And first it was a bit of a laugh y'know like hey he was beautiful but nothing was going to happen, he had a fucking girlfriend. But then that day at his apartment where they were smoking on the windowsill and he could see Isaks long slender fingers wrapped around the joint and the grin on his face as he talked about NWA and he thought to himself "oh shit". 

It happened so fucking fast that it scared him. All these shared secret kisses and long stares and hands running up the legs of his jeans and he just couldn't. What if Isak is thinking about leaving, never talking to him again? Even can't handle that sort of rejection anymore. the text was a spur of the moment decision but it was there, written in lines of code on a phone screen and it was real and it gave Even a little bit of comfort like "no one can get me until I get to them" sort of feeling. 

Isak is so lithe and healthy and Even just feels bad, feels like a drag, feels like Isak is going to find out and see Even, see the real Even, see that guy who once punched a hole in his bedroom wall because he forgot to buy milk and he's going to run. 

He sees him at the party. After the text message and Sonjas shocked face and her quiet sobs in the bathroom. He's sees Isak and Isak sees him but their gazes don't cross and Even is happy because he knows that if he crosses paths with those fucking eyes, those huge fucking pupils and long girly eyelashes, he'll just run. He'll run and Sonja will ask him what he's doing and he'll grab Isak and kiss him with teeth and tongue and run his hands up his spine and along his ass and he'll be gone. He'll be gone and done.


End file.
